


Trust Me

by Hallow17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bantering and Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cuteness, i think, love it tho!!!, seriously tho this is cute, these two are like oil and vinegar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: Keith and Lance were separated from the rest of the team when sentinels broke into their castle headquarters. Now they must team up- or not- to get out of trouble. Only thing is they can't stop fighting to get through a single hallway let alone to find the others...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have pretty much fallen into Klance hell. No joke, I'm obsessed guys. I'm probably going to be writing more Klance somewhere down the road because yes. So... thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more  
> Also, I came up with this idea listening to The Weeknd- the hill teehee. Kinda weirddddd

“No, left. Left!” Keith yelled into his helmet when Lance came charging at him with his gun. Keith’s eyes opened wide and he had to quickly duck under him before he was beheaded by a gunshot. They had been split up by Sentinels coming after them in headquarters and had somehow been stuck together. Keith was having a hard time just dealing with the Sentinels, now he had to deal with a reckless Lance too.

Lance stuttered to a stop. “Whose left?!” He looked at Keith like he was nuts for even tempting to have him decipher that in a gunfight. “My left?” He shot at one robot while Keith got up. “Your left?” Keith bit his lip and used his sword to pierce the chest of the next robotic droid charging at them. Lance just kept blasting at anything he could while trying to make his point. “Oh, maybe his left?” He slipped behind a robot and knocked on his shoulder so he would turn around. Then he shot him too. Keith handled the last one.

“Shut up.” Keith said under his breath, breathing heavily from the firefight they just had to deal with. Lance put his gun on his shoulder in a cocky way.

“Just trying to make a point, Keith. The hell you yelling left for when there’s like three freaking different lefts.” He kept riding Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and let his bayard return to normal and kept it in his hand for safety. The area around them was quiet.

“We need to find the others. We can’t stay split up like this, it leaves us vulnerable.” He said. He walked quietly down the hall, Lance following after him. ‘And next time watch where you’re shooting.” He said with a snarky edge to his voice. He peaked over the wall to look down the next hallway. Everything was clear.

Lance sighed dramatically. “Yeah, yeah. Yeesh, what are you, afraid or something?” He kept his bayard in its weapon form. He was actually worried about Hunk and everyone but he played it off right now in front of Keith. Keith glared back at him at his remark.

“ _No_.” He looked at Lance, clearly irritated by being stuck with him. “I’m trying to get us out of here alive. You know, that thing when you’re breathing.” He walked forward again in front of Lance, disregarding his opinion. Their armor clacked against the metal of the floor and Keith knew it could give away their position. He couldn’t do much about it anyway.

“Um, Keith.” Lance had actually noticed something Keith hadn’t yet. Keith didn’t stop walking, ignoring LAnce. “Keith.” Now he sounded a little more urgent, a little concerned even. Keith stopped and looked back and he swore his eye twitched from the irritation.

“WHAT?” He said in between gritted teeth in a low voice so no one could hear them. Lance pointed at Keith’s arm and Keith looked over at it. He had sustained a minor injury that he hardly felt. It was just a stinging pain but it was bleeding. Keith just blinked at it.

“Dude, you’re hurt.” Lance stated the obvious. Keith put his hand on it and kind of shrugged.

“This doesn’t matter right now.” He turned around and continued to walk down the hallway. They couldn’t stay here, they were vulnerable enough as it was without the others. He put pressure on his wound and winced. Lance took two long strides and put a heavy hand on Keith’s shoulder, forcing him to stop.

“We have to wrap it or something.” He wasn’t going to let up on it, Keith could hear it in his voice. Keith considered their position. He looked at Lance now in the eyes.

“Fine, but not here.” He pointed to another room down the way. He had memorized the layout of the place a long time ago so he could be prepared. “I think that’s some kind of spare room thingy. We can’t stay out in the open of we’re going to stop.” He waited for Lance to nod his head and then the two were walking to the room.

Keith didn’t think it was that important to wrap up a flesh wound like this one. It was just a glorified scratch. He remembered when Shiro had that huge gash on his side when they were stuck on a desolate planet. This was nothing compared to that. They reached the room and Keith put his hand on a green pad to scan his hand. The door opened and they went in. The room was barren save for a few metal shelved. They had random tools and such for repairing the ship it looked like. Keith just stood in the middle of the dimly lit room.

Lance let his bayard return to its neutral state and put it at his side. “You know, for such a crazy guy you sure do act like you have everything under control.” Lance said as he took his helmet off. He didn’t exactly need it in the room. Keith stared daggers at him with his eyes and Lance smiled, raising his hands up in a surrendering position. “Hey, I’m just saying I noticed you were walking a little funny too. You hurt your ankle or something back there?” He undid the front piece of his armor to open it up, showing his normal clothes underneath it. Keith felt his face get hot. He thought he hadn’t shown that either.

“Does it matter? I’m still perfectly able to walk.” He went on the defensive, making sure Lance knew he was perfectly capable of also grabbing his bayard and skewering him too. Lance looked at him pointedly. He walked right up to Keith and pushed his shoulder back, not even using all his weight. Keith stepped back on the ankle he had twisted when he ducked earlier and he winced, losing his balance. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm to steady him.

“Yeah, perfectly able my ass.” He was still smiling like a pain in the ass because he knew he won that one. Keith bit his lip and stood straight. He looked away from Lance’s probing eyes.

“Whatever. I’ll be fine.” He insisted. Lance was busy taking the bottom half of his black tshirt. He ripped a part of the bottom of his shirt, sort of big for Keith’s injury but whatever. He wasn’t a freaking doctor.

“Well, you can stand there and be all on the defense with me or we can get that wrapped and go on our merry way.” He gave Keith his options so he would feel like a big boy making his own choice. Keith breathed deeply and let out a puff of hot air.

“Just make it quick.” He stepped forward and held his arm out, bending it at the elbow so Lance could get at it easier. Lance took his black shirt and wrapper it around the circumference of Keith’s arm, the two now standing a considerable distance closer. Keith didn’t say a single word, instead watching Lance’s every move to make sure he was doing it right.

“You can move it up higher.” He critiqued. Lance looked up at him as if to say, ‘are you kidding me right now’.

“You know, I could let you do it yourself, save myself the trouble.” He started to say, Keith cocked his head back.

“You were the one that stopped us to do this stupid thing.” He shot back, The two bickered like this all the time. Keith was just not used to being so close to Lance like this though. He noticed Lance’s eyecolor for a second. Were they always so greyish blue? He never noticed it before…

Lance tightened the makeshift bandage and took a step back. Keith blinked a few times, regaining his focus. He put his arm down.

“Can we keep going now…?” He motioned to the door. Lance opened his mouth, upset he didn’t even get a thank you or anything from Keith. He snapped it shut not a second later with an exasperated noise.

“I’m not even going to go there with you right now.” Lance turned on his heel and went toward the door. “You’re ridiculous, you know that.” He said as he opened the door. The hallway was still clear. He put his helmet back on and Keith followed him outside, watching the back of his head. His eyes wandered down the length of Lance before going right back to the back of Lance’s head. His heart beat a little faster, like someone had just seen what he did. He kept walking anyway.

“The hell are we supposed to go anyway. This place is like a maze and there are-” Lance had been jabbering away when they made a turn into another hallway- right into enemy eyes. Keith snagged Lance’s shoulders so fast and pressed him against the wall, covering his mouth.

“Shhh!” He said, their faces centimeters apart, bodies pressed almost together. A sentinel turned its robotic head around as if it was trying to find where all the noise had come from. Keith could see there was a beam hiding them but he didn’t dare move, he kept perfectly still. He looked at Lance with something close to fear, adrenaline rushing through his body as Lance looked back at him knowing he has fucked up. The two stood there like statues, listening to each others labored breathing. The sentinel moved closer, Keith pressed tighter against Lance and the wall as if they could become invisible. He silently prayed that thing would go back to work, would go back to the others behind it. Unlucky for them, it didn’t. The sentinel came closer and Keith knew it was going to spot them.

“Shit,” he bared his teeth and let Lance’s mouth go. Instead he grabbed for his bayard and grabbed Lance’s hand. “We have to run!” He started running forcing Lance with him right as the sentinel spotted them and started shooting. Lance, being dragged along, struggled to grab his bayard. Instead he put up his shield and held it behind him for protection as they ran.

“The hell said they could just gather there like that?” His voice was raised high, still able to joke as they ran. Keith couldn’t even roll his eyes. Another swarm came up in front of them and he stopped short, his shoes skidding. He made a hard right, Lance almost tripping up behind him.

“Wait, Keith, I think this leads to-” Lance had been trying to tell him that he thought this led to the garbage containment room but he was dead wrong. No, his led to the floor with the pool. Except the pool required them to go through a plate glass window and drop thirty feet down into it. His eyes widened. It they didn’t the sentinels would get to them, this was a dead end.

“Keith?” Lance looked at them, took in how fast they were running towards the window in front of them. Keith wasn’t planning on stopping. “Keith!” Keith made a battle cry and broke the window with his sword right before they crashed into it. They both ran out the window, freefalling in the air screaming as glass fell around them. Keith let go of Lance so they could brace themselves and the two fell into the water with a hard splash. Keith winced and released a single shout into the water in pain when he felt his ankle taking the brunt of it but he kept his eyes closed. Shit, he lost some water and he didn’t know where Lance was.

The sentinels rained laser bullets down on the two. Keith had to open his eyes. Lance? He thrashed around in the water, moving his body to miss the bullets. His eyes fell on Lance, who was pointing down. Keith’s brows furrowed. Go down? Lance started swimming down frantically. Keith followed as lasers shot at them. He had no clue why Lance has wanted to go down but they had nowhere else to go now. They were trapped.

Keith followed LAce, their armor weighing them down and helping them sink. Keith had never been the swimming type, he didn’t like the water like that. He believed that land was where the air was at so that’s where his ass should be at all times. This was a lot for him to swim and his body hated the feeling of not being fast enough. LAnce had swum to the bottom and pointed to it. By then Keith’s lungs were burning. He wouldn’t last longer. He looked at Lance, expecting him to do something. Lance could see Keith wouldn’t be able to handle the next step. He could see by Keith’s face that he was losing oxygen too face. Lance made a split decision then.

Keith was struggling to stay down and he was about to scream or tell Lance to do whatever or just kick the dude when Lance started swimming toward him. Keith had no idea what that shit even meant. Was he going to fling him into the bottom? Use him as a battering ram? Keith had no clue but his lungs were burning now and he only had a little time left.

Before Keith could even move a leg, Lance grabbed both his arms and pulled Keith to eye level. He took his own helmet off, then forced Keith’s off him. Keith was trying to whack him but Lance maneuvered easily in the water.  Then, holding Keith’s arms at both his sides as if restraining him, Lance closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against Keith’s. Keith’s eyes widened and his mouth opened up in shock or to say what the hell or to, he didn’t know, scream? Lance gripped Keith’s arms hard as if he was telling him to shut up and take it. When Keith opened his mouth Lance gently breathed in some of his air to give to Keith. Keith thought he was going to start choking right dead in there but he inhaled it with an awkward expression, then closed his mouth. Lance’s lips left his and he opened his eyes.

‘There,’ Lance’s expression seemed to say. ‘Who said I’m not smart?’ Keith almost kicked him for that look, his face red hot and probably actually as red as a tomato. Lance turned around and moved back to the floor, He grabbed his bayard as lasers came dangerously close to the both of them again. Then he shot at the floor, cracking it. He shot it again, willing it to break. It cracked more but still didn’t give way. Lance was growing desperate now. They had to get the hell out of here or they were sentinel meat, got damn it! He angrily shot at it and after a couple of tries it shattered completely, releasing the two like goldfish from a broken bowl. In a rush of water they fell, Lance’s arms swinging to try and grab at something, anything to stop the fall. The two crashed into a large hammock of rope and fell through it, into another bed of plants, then into a bunch of bushes. Lance fell on his stomach, the wind knocked out of him. Keith had fallen onto his side and made a loud noise before curling in on himself.

The two laid there for a little bit, Lance coughing up trying to get oxygen into his lungs again and Keith rolling onto his back, breathing in the beautiful air. He seriously thought that was it for them.

Lance groaned and went on his side. Soaking wet underneath his armor from when he took of his helmet, he looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling still dripping from water. The sentinels wouldn’t follow them down here, wherever they were. He put an arm over his dripping wet forehead.

Keith got up halfway, using his arms to hold his upper body's weight on the floor and just looked at Lance. Just- just… What had just happened? He- h-he… kissed him? Did Lance kiss him? Was that a kiss? Did that count even if it was kind of tactical? His cheeks were aflame from the thought. Lance finally turned his head to Keith and blinked at him.

“So now you’re staring at me.” It wasn’t a question. Keith opened his mouth to shoot back an answer, stuttering.

“N-no! I’m just making sure you’re not dead!” The comment came too quick, his usual irritation not quite there. Lance got on all four and sat back on the ground. It looked like they had fallen into some kind of natural preservation thing. Was this a hologram or something?

“Well, I’m not dead.” He ran a hand through his hair. Keith’s eyes still hadn’t left Lance. Was he going to explain himself? Was he going to talk about the kiss- no, the air sharing?

“Ahhh…” Keith trailed off, still not being able to bring it up. Lance looked back at him.

“We could probably use one of those hotshot plans of yours right about now.” He wasn’t about to be the one leading them into a herd of sentinels again. No way. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, Keith had a better knack for this sort of thing. Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance, immediately forgetting about the kiss/air sharing moment. Why did he have to decide everything? He let a fast breath out and stood up.

“Forget it, whatever.” He turned his back on Lance and sized up their situation. Lance stood up behind Keith and put a hand on his shoulder.

“And don’t you worry you can trust me.” Lance gave him one of those cocky dazzling smiles he usually showed to attractive women. Keith felt whole body heat up from top to bottom and he got so angry he didn’t even notice he grabbed a broken branch until he was whacking Lance with it. The two had much concerning things to be worried about but Keith didn’t hold back any of his frustrations as he beat Lance nearly to death with the branch.

The hell with this bastard, screw the kiss/air breathing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was actually supposed to be an easy, short little oneshot but it kind of took a life of it's own. It also was supposed to be a smut but you know, some fics want to be what they want to be you know? I need more Klance in my lifeee!!!  
> Also, follow me on tumblr for more Klance!! [link](http://hallow17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
